1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jumper chip component suitable for use in a high-frequency device, such as a satellite receiving converter, and to a mounting structure therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional jumper structure will be described with reference to FIG. 12. A circuit board 51 on which various electrical components (not shown) are mounted is provided with a pair of first conductive patterns 52a and 52b spaced from each other, and a second conductive pattern 53 extending between the pair of first conductive patterns 52a and 52b. 
A jumper wire 54 made of a conductive wire is soldered to the first conductive patterns 52a and 52b at both ends while crossing over the second conductive pattern 53.
Since the conventional jumper structure adopts the jumper wire 54, automation of mounting operation is difficult, and productivity is low.
When the jumper wire 54 is mounted on the circuit board 51, the jumper wire 54 and the second conductive pattern 53 crossing each other oppose and interfere with each other, which worsens isolation.